Still Love You
by lemmonpie
Summary: "Because I still love you, you idiot!" She yelled. "You still love me?" He asked."Yes, silly." She smiled. "I still love you too."/ Violet/Tate. Fluff. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS characters or plot lines, if I did, Violet and Tate would have a happy ending, just because I'm a sucker for those…**

**AN: The incontrollable need to give these two a happier ending, even years ahead in time, drove me to write this little one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

….

It had been fifteen years since Violet had died, fifteen years she had been trapped in that house with all its occupants. She didn't mind them all that much, she got along with Nora, Lorraine and her girls, Old Moira was nice and even Travis too.

She was also lucky to have her mom; Vivien had died a couple of months after her, giving birth to the twins. One still lingered in the house, the baby that was stillborn. Vivien and Nora would take turns on him; shared him like he belonged to the both of them.

Tate sat on the foot of the grand stairs case, bloody nose, busted lip, black eye and, by the way it hurt with every breath he took, one or two broken ribs too. Pat had beaten him up again; it had been a hobby of his for several years now. Tate didn't even fight back anymore, he knew he deserved it and, frankly, the physical pain was nothing compared to knowing Violet didn't want him. The bruises and cuts usually healed by the next morning but losing his Violet was a chronic stabbing pain in his chest.

Violet walked in from the old dining room, usually, when Vi got close to him, he would vanish into thin air. He wasn't afraid of her, but he was afraid she still didn't want him around and, as he didn't want to upset her, he would just disappear for a couple of hours. Not this time, though, this time every inch of his body hurt too much to even attempt to make himself invisible.

Violet saw him, all black and blue, alone and defenseless, and she could not deny herself of the urge she felt to go and comfort him.

"Tate, what happened to you?" She asked, kneeing in from of him and moving his hair to get a better look of his right eye and the swelling underneath it.

"Patrick beat me again." He explained, surprised by her affectionate touch, he had missed it so much.

"Why?" She asked, rage coursing through her.

"I killed him, remember?" He said, "I think I deserve it."

"That was years ago!"

"Doesn't make it any less true, Vi, I'd even understand if you want to slap me a bit too, I'd deserve that." Tate said, bowing his head.

"I wouldn't do that." She said, taking his face in her hands.

"Why not?" He asked, fighting the urge to kiss her, this was the closest she had been to him in fifteen years.

Violet groaned and she got up, cutting all physical contact with him.

"Because I still love you, you idiot!" She yelled, "I tried not to; I didn't want to, I tried to hate you but I can't fight it anymore!" She shouted and collapsed in front of him again. "I realized years ago that I couldn't stop loving you, I tried to hide it, I thought I shouldn't love you after what you did but my mom made me understand, she said that you can't choose how you love and if you made me happy I should try to get you back, that she didn't care about what you did anymore and that I shouldn't either." The young girl explained.

"You still love me?" He asked, not believing the words he heard.

"Yes, silly." She smiled.

"I still love you too." Tate took her face in his hands, she felt every bit of soft she had before. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, all little boy nervous and slightly afraid. She nodded and smiled again, making his long dead heart skip a beat.

He didn't waste any time, they had lost so much already, and he kissed her lips again for the first time in what felt like forever. She tasted sweet, her lips were still soft and pliable and he could swear he heard her moan quietly when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with Patrick, I don't like him beating up my boyfriend." Violet said, running her thumb along his busted lip.

They both chuckled and held each other, happy again. This time it was for forever, this time nothing would get in the way of their love.

….

**As I said, I'm a sucker for happy endings! Don't forget to review, guys, they are highly appreciated! **


End file.
